I have two dads
by celder58
Summary: This is a story about a family that moves in across the street from the Read family. This is an episode idea I don't think will ever happen for obvious reasons. This is rated k plus because the content may or may not be appropriate for small children, mostly depending on the household.


This is unrelated to the other story I wrote. This is actually an episode I made up, but I don't think will ever happen. It is rated k+ because of the obvious reason that this is including themes that may or may not be appropriate for young children. The characters in this story might re- appear in my other story.

It was a chilly day in October, and Arthur and DW were playing outside in the leaves. A moving van pulled in front of the house across the street of the Read family. A small car pulled into the driveway. A young panda looking girl and an older panda looking boy stepped out. A tall, mouse looking man stepped out of the driver seat. DW called over to her dad, who was raking leaves, "Arthur and I are going over to meet the new kids across the street" Dad shouted back, "ok, be back by dinner".

The small girl panda introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Brenda, I am 5 and this is my brother Vincent, he is 8." Brenda then pointed to the tall mouse man with a red shirt and said, "This is my Pa". She then pointed to another mouse man in a blue shirt, who was carrying a small end table into the house and said, "This is my Pappy"

DW then asked, "You have TWO daddies? I only have one daddy, but I have a mommy too."

Brenda then said, "Yeah, our dad's are gay"

DW then asked Arthur, "Arthur, what does gay mean?" Arthur replied, "It means that Brenda and Vincent's dads love each other the same way our mom loves dad" DW then reacted, "Ew, that's gross"

Then Vincent shouted, "No, it's not gross, my two dads are no different than your mom and dad." Just then Mr. Read shouts, "DW, Arthur, it is time for dinner!"

At the dinner table Mrs. Read asks, "How are the new neighbors?" DW responds, "Well Brenda seems nice, but her dads are gay."

For a few minutes, there is silence at the table. Mr. Read looks uncomfortable but Mrs. Read begins to speak, "DW, there is nothing wrong with being gay. Brenda's dads are no different than me and your dad, or anyone else's mom and dad. She just has two dads instead of a mom and a dad.

…

The next day at school, Mr. Ratburn introduces Vincent to the class. "This here is Vincent Dakoda", Mr. Ratburn announced. The kids welcomed Vincent to the class. At first the kids in Mr. Ratburn's class are welcoming of Vincent, until lunch time.

Arthur asked Vincent to sit with him and his friends. Vincent started talking about his family. "My Pa writes for the newspaper, and well my Pappy is an artist", Vincent stated. Muffy shouted, "Wait you have two dads?! Your dads are GAY!" She started laughing. The other kids started laughing too. Arthur was trying to stop them, but Vincent went to sit at another table. At recess, Vincent was sitting on the playground by himself. Arthur told Buster, "I feel bad about what happened at lunch today, we should go talk to him" So Arthur and Buster went over to Vincent. "I am sorry about some of my friends, there is nothing wrong with your dad's being gay." Arthur apologized. Buster then added, "Yeah I have an uncle that is gay." Then the Brain came over. He said, "My Aunt Betty is a lesbian." Buster asked, "A lesbian?" Brain answered, "Yes, girls who like other girls are lesbians."

…

As Arthur and Vincent got off the bus one day, "Pa" Dakoda came over to Arthur. He handed Arthur a flyer, "You and your family are invited to a house welcoming party, tell your dad to bake a cake, I would love to taste one of his great chocolate cakes. Arthur said good bye to Vincent and went into his house. He told his parents about the party. Mrs. Read started to say, "That is great…", but then Mr. Read starts to get nervous and says, "Arthur, don't you have soccer practice that day?" Arthur responds, "No, soccer season is over. Besides, Mr. Dakoda wants to try one of your chocolate cakes."

…

Mr. Read is a bit hesitant about visiting the Dakoda family, but Mrs. Read persuades him to allow the family to go to the party. The children still tease Vincent some in class, but he becomes friends with some of the other classmates. One day at lunch Arthur states, "Hey, I notice that you and Brenda don't look like your dads." Vincent replied, "Yeah, that is because they adopted us from China." Binky then exclaimed, "Cool, I have an adopted sister from China."

At the party, Mr. Read is still nervous about meeting the Dakodas, but relaxes some when he notices the artwork hung on the walls. "Steve, you painted this?"he asked. Steve replied, "Yes, I did. By the way, this cake is wonderful."


End file.
